


Stitches

by FroeverStuck21



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Suicide, rp fic, sad things, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroeverStuck21/pseuds/FroeverStuck21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The pull of stitches in his cheek healed with a scar before fading altogether."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

Ryan’s words echoed through Michael’s head with a harsh tone. ‘You will never be my Michael’. Everything in the moment had felt so real, he had to believe it happened. And it hurts, oh hurts. The slice of wood on the soft, wet, flesh inside his throat, the pressure of Ryan perched on his chest making his breathing labored. The pull of the stitches in his cheek, the healed with a scar fading altogether.

But it was those words he couldn’t get over, rough and hateful. Ryan hated him now, he couldn’t face the man or anyone again. It was better that way he was getting his out. Back to oblivion, back to peace and comfort. Back to death.

He reasoned he wasn’t doing it himself, as the wind whipped his ears and tail. And soon he was falling, the force of air rushing past, drying his tears. Then there was screams from the sidewalk, getting louder, and louder, louder! Then nothing. And his body stopped.


End file.
